Forever Young
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU. Inuyasha tiene la vida perfecta. Una gran casa en Tokyo, un prestigioso trabajo, una preciosa prometida... Sin embargo, para embarcarse en su perfecta nueva vida deberá hacer frente a algunos asuntos del pasado. ¿Quién dijo que el primer amor nunca se olvida? Porque pensaba matarlo.
1. Prólogo

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hi, hi! Yo aquí de nuevo, y, como no es raro en mí, con una historia completamente nueva. Había prometido organizarme durante el verano y volver a colgar mis viejas historias a partir de este curso, sin embargo todavía no he avanzado lo suficiente como para colgarlas, no confío en mí y prefiero esperar a terminar cualquier proyecto antes de publicar nada e.e Este va a ser un fic cortito, de unos seis capis, está casi finalizado y por eso me decidí a ir subiéndolo. Espero que os guste a todos :)_

_Link a la canción en Tutubo: watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg_

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**.**

Let us stay young or let us live forever.  
We don't have the power, but we never say never.

(Forever Young - Alphaville)

* * *

_· Prólogo ·_

Ese día, como de costumbre, brillaba un sol espléndido que extendía sus cálidos rayos sobre la isla de Kumejima. Dos niños de no más de seis años corrían cogidos de la mano por entre la frondosidad del bosque que cubría casi todo el territorio. El niño, con un largo cabello plateado, tiraba de la niña de bucles castaños mientras ambos intercalaban risitas estruendosas entre jadeos, producto de la intensa carrera. Salieron del límite del bosque y de pronto el paisaje cambió completamente, pasando a mostrar una pequeña playa virgen con apenas unos veinte metros de arena de separación entre los árboles y el mar, sobre la que se formaban pequeños pozos del agua cristalina que arrastraban las olas. Los pequeños se pararon un momento para recuperar el aliento. En cuanto alzaron los ojos e intercambiaron una mirada, volvieron a estallar en escandalosas carcajadas.

— ¿Viste la cara del viejo Toutosai? Nunca me cansaré de verlo maldecir y correr detrás de nosotros — dijo el niño con esfuerzo, todavía recuperándose de la carrera.

— Cierto, ¡ahaha! — la niña finalmente se tranquilizó, mirando fijo a su amigo. — Inuyasha, ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a la señora Kaede?

— ¿El qué? — preguntó haciéndose el que no entendía mientras recogía unas cuantas conchas de la orilla y las lanzaba de vuelta al agua.

— Que quieres casarte conmigo cuando seamos mayores — le preguntó la niña, viendo un ligero sonrojo asentarse en las mejillas del niño.

— Sí, bueno… Miroku me dijo que si quería seguir protegiéndote y abrazándote cuando fuéramos mayores, tendría que casarme contigo. Y yo te prometí que te protegería siempre, Kagome.

La niña sonrió mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

— Entonces, prométeme que cuando seamos mayores y nos casemos, estaremos siempre juntos, y nunca nos separaremos.

— ¡Feh! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! — dijo extendiéndole una mano, como tantas veces había visto hacer a los adultos siempre que cerraban un trato o una apuesta. Kagome miró su pequeña mano extendida hacia ella como si estuviera sujetando un gusano de esos que le daban tanta grima a ella, y haciendo a un lado el brazo del niño, se inclinó hacia él dejando un suave beso sobre su suave mejilla.

Cuando se alejó, Inuyasha estaba todavía más sonrojado, aunque se notaba que intentaba disimular su vergüenza como podía. Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

— Entonces, es una promesa.

* * *

_¡Chán chachán! Un pequeño adelanto de lo que será esta nueva historia. Será algo cortito, ya la estoy terminando así que a no ser que se me ocurra algún cambio drástico de por medio, el fic tendrá como mucho seis capis. En el próximo capi ya se explica el tema central del fic un poco mejor, así que espero que me dejéis algún que otro review para colgar prontito el capi uno. ¡Byesu~! x3_

_* La Isla de Kumejima: es una isla del sur de japón, concretamente la segunda isla más grande de la prefectura de Okinawa. Poca cosa dicen de ella en internet, pero me interesó por el hecho de que no es muy grande y la mayoría de su territorio se mantiene virgen. No se si realmente vive gente corriente en la isla, la población ronda las ocho mil personas así que supongo que sí xD En el fic me inventaré un poquito como es la isla, ya que casi no dicen nada de ella en internet, pero bueno, no pasa nada xD_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Como se nota que la historia ya está escrita, yo jamás habría tardado tan poco en actualizar xD En realidad esto es más porque, para ser sinceros, hasta a mí me supo a poco ese prólogo tan corto e.e Así que decidí actualizar ya xD De aquí en adelante supongo que iré subiendo un capi cada fin de semana, para dar algo de tiempo entre actu y actu. Y nada más, gracias a quienes comentaron en el prólogo, y espero que os guste el primer capi de esta historia :)_

___Link a la canción en Tutubo: watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg_

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**.**

_Let us stay young or let us live forever._  
_We don't have the power, but we never say never._

(Forever Young - Alphaville)

* * *

_CAPITULO UNO__  
__Un regreso no deseado_

**·**

Inuyasha despertó abruptamente, algo desorientado. Había tenido un sueño sobre su infancia, pero no lograba recordar sobre que trataba. Se pasó las manos por el rostro intentando despejarse un poco, bostezó y se incorporó de su asiento estirando un poco los músculos. Habían sido dos viajes en avión ya, necesitaba ducharse y dormir apropiadamente o sentía que moriría de cansancio. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a los viajes de negocios, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con los negocios, y mucho menos con un viaje de placer. Se puso la chaqueta de su elegante traje negro y decidió salir a tomar algo el aire. Una vez fuera se apoyó sobre la barandilla del ferri, encendiendo un cigarro, y fijó su vista hacia donde se dirigían.

La isla de Kumejima. El agua formaba pequeñas olas alrededor del ferri, que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia la isla. A Inuyasha le gustaría decir que no recordaba la última vez que había pisado esas tierras casi vírgenes, pero desgraciadamente lo recordaba demasiado bien. Casi de forma inconsciente inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del olor a salitre del mar. Donde vivía ahora no había mar, y aunque tampoco hubiera tenido el tiempo libre para visitarlo, reconocía que lo había echado un poco en falta. No le gustaba ponerse nostálgico, pero había crecido a orillas del mar toda su vida, y le era inevitable que cientos de recuerdos emergieran de pronto de su mente, de un rinconcito que creía tener olvidado, o al menos eso intentaba. Recuerdos en los que irremediablemente _ella_ aparecía en absolutamente todos.

_* Les informamos que el ferri está a punto de llegar a su destino. Por favor, no olviden recoger todo su equipaje antes de desembarcar *_

Terminó el cigarro y lo lanzó hacia el mar, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de unas ancianitas sentadas a pocos pasos de donde él estaba. Ignorándolas, entró de nuevo en la parte cubierta del ferri, recogió su pequeña maleta de equipaje — pues esperaba que ese viaje fuera lo más corto posible —, y se aproximó a la puerta de desembarco.

Media hora más tarde Inuyasha se encontraba finalmente en el puerto. Pensó en coger un taxi, pero finalmente decidió que caminaría hasta su destino. Salió de la zona del puerto, donde no solo el ferri se encontraba sino que también había varios barcos pesqueros y algún que otro velero, seguramente de la gente más adinerada de la isla. Inuyasha se colocó sus gafas de sol, no solo por el sol cegador sino porque prefería no ser reconocido, y se encaminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Caminó por las calles donde, a pesar de ser una ciudad muchísimo más pequeña que Tokyo, había bastante gente y ambiente, formando una ciudad de apariencia alegre y pintoresca.

Empezando a agobiarse con el ruido, la gente y, sobretodo, el calor abrasador, aceleró el paso. Pronto salió del centro y empezó a caminar por una zona mucho más tranquila, con menos casas de aspecto más tradicional, mucha vegetación, y donde apenas escuchabas ruido. El camino era de tierra ahora, y casi maldice al ver como rápidamente sus lustrosos zapatos se llenaban de polvo y tierra.

Finalmente, pudo observar las interminables escaleras del templo Higurashi, y casi sintió su corazón pegar un salto en su pecho. Se situó a pie de las escaleras, desde ahí podía ver el Tori*, alto y perfectamente cuidado, todo el templo rodeado por frondosos árboles. Decidió dar un pequeño desvío antes de decidirse a subir esas escaleras. Y no, no era por nervios o cobardía, él no era un cobarde. Caminó un par de metros más y giró en el primer desvío que vio a su derecha. Puede que llevara unos años lejos ya, pero jamás sería capaz de olvidar ese lugar. Continuó recto durante unos cinco minutos y finalmente el estrecho camino se abrió dando lugar a una explanada con una pequeña casita en el centro.

— _¡Kya! ¡Inuyasha date prisa! — una niña de apenas ocho años corría junto a un Inuyasha de diez años, gritándole para poder hacerse escuchar sobre la lluvia que caía sin compasión._

— _¡Por aquí! — le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella por entre los árboles. — Para cuando lleguemos a tu casa ya estaremos empapados, esperemos en la vieja caseta a que amaine un poco._

_Kagome asintió sin rechistar, dejándose guiar por el más mayor. Pronto salieron al claro donde se encontraba la pequeña casita, algo destartalada. Una vez bajo el porche de la casa y protegidos de la lluvia, se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reír._

— _Pero si ya estamos empapados — le dijo ella entre risas._

— _Bueno, igual ahora ya estamos aquí, esperaremos hasta que pare de llover._

— _Simplemente reconoce que no quieres llegar a casa porque tu mamá te va a mandar directo al baño — le picó ella._

— _¡Feh! No inventes tonterías — refunfuñó el niño cruzando sus brazos con fingido enfado._

— _¡Es cierto! — exclamó ella divertida mientras Inuyasha empezó a hacerle cosquillas intentando callarla._

Inuyasha se quitó las gafas de sol sin apartar la vista de la casita, hacía tiempo que no era capaz de recordar escenas como esas. Tampoco es que él hiciera algún esfuerzo por recordar su pasado en esa isla. Se acercó a pasos lentos, dejando la pequeña maleta y su chaqueta en las escaleras que daban al porche. Empezó a rodear la casa, y no pudo evitar acercarse a una ventana y ver en su interior haciendo pantalla con sus manos. La ventana daba a un pequeño salón de muebles modestos y paredes color salmón.

— _¡Inuyasha! Presta atención, ¡tienes que pintar siempre en la misma dirección! — le reprendía una Kagome de dieciséis años con el ceño fruncido._

— _Oh que más dará, después tendremos que dar otra mano y ya lo haremos bien — le contestó un Inuyasha a punto de cumplir dieciocho años._

— _No seas chapuzas, no te cuesta nada pintarla bien — continuó ella._

— _Ahh… no seas pesada._

_Inuyasha cogió un poco de pintura del bote con su dedo y manchó la cara de la chica desde la punta de su nariz y por toda su mejilla izquierda hasta la mandíbula. Pronto empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la cara de espanto de Kagome._

— _¡Serás…! Ahora veras — y entonces le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y empezó a besar al chico por su cara y cuello, restregando su cara contra la suya y embadurnandolos de pintura a los dos._

— _¡Aarg! ¡Serás cerda! — pero Kagome no lo escuchaba pues no paraba de reírse ante la cara de enfado llena de pintura de Inuyasha. — ¿No te has visto a ti la cara? Ahora verás… — la rodeó con ambos brazos desde atrás levantándola en el aire mientras ella no dejaba de reírse._

Apartó la cara del cristal y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos. ¿Acaso tenía que ver de pronto toda su vida en plan flashback? Continuó caminando, reparando por primera vez en que la casa parecía estar muy bien cuidada a pesar del tiempo. ¿Seguiría ella viviendo ahí? Sinceramente, lo dudaba bastante. Entonces, ¿habría estado limpiándola regularmente durante todos esos años? Prefería no pensar en el significado de eso.

Dio la vuelta completa a la casa, intentando evitar los recuerdos que luchaban por aflorar de su mente y que de pronto no le apetecía recordar, cuando escuchó un ruido metálico cerca de ahí. No sabe por qué pegó un pequeño saltito ante el ruido, quizás era muy pronto para encontrarse… con quien quiera que fuera. Se reprendió a si mismo por su actitud cobarde antes de girar una esquina y dar al pequeño almacén junto a la casa. No reparó en que la puerta estaba abierta hasta que vio salir a una delgada figura cargada con una caja de materiales.

_Kagome._ Definitivamente, no estaba preparado para eso.

Quiso abofetearse. Él era un hombre, y un Taisho nada más ni nada menos. Carraspeó un poco intentando llamar la atención de la chica, pero esta parecía muy concentrada en su tarea mientras buscaba algo dentro de la caja de herramientas, y no lo escuchó.

— Ey.

Kagome levantó la mirada, sonriente, pero se paralizó en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella. Inuyasha la miró fijo, eran los mismos ojos chocolate que recordaba, tan grandes y brillantes. Había tenido tanto miedo a rencontrarse con ella de nuevo, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ella pensaba de él después de tanto tiempo lo ponía nervioso, pues no sabía como reaccionaría al verlo. Habían sido tantos años… Sin embargo ahora se encontraba tranquilo. Todo saldría bien, ya no eran los chiquillos que fueron en aquel entonces, hablarían como adultos, Inuyasha arreglaría lo que había venido a arreglar y fin de la historia. Antes de darse cuenta estaría de vuelta en su casa, para continuar con su trabajo y con su futura esposa. Iba a abrir la boca para decir un saludo en condiciones cuando fue interrumpido por la suave voz de ella.

— ¿I- Inuyasha…? — la chica parpadeó lentamente, y él le devolvió una leve sonrisa de medio lado, marca de los Taisho. — Has… has vuelto… — volvió a parpadear, como si no pudiera creer lo que se encontraba ante ella, e incluso le pareció que sus ojos brillaban más de lo que él recordaba. — ¡Tú… maldito bastardo arrogante!

Ok, su madura discusión como adultos quizás no sería tan sencilla después de todo.

— Hola Kag — dijo simplemente, soltando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Hola Kag? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu frase? ¡Para empezar, no me llames Kag! — la chica tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos, Dios no quisiera que lanzara una llave inglesa hacia su cabeza y lo noqueara. Ella se quedaría muy a gusto, pero no quería ir a la cárcel por homicidio. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿Cómo tienes la caradura de presentarte aquí como si nada? — continuaba hablando rápido y casi gritando, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a él, lo que a Inuyasha le parecía, con la intención de ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

— Ey, relájate, no estoy aquí por gusto. No habría tenido que venir hasta aquí si no fuera porque no respondes a ninguna de mis cartas — le dijo intentando calmar su genio, y recordando cualquier cosa que supiera sobre yoga o meditación. No había llegado hasta ahí solo para echarse las garras al cuello el uno al otro.

Kagome frenó de pronto, haciendo una mueca como intentando recordar a que se refería el peliblanco. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y sonrió con sorna. — Oh, sí, 'tus' cartas. ¿No querrás decir las cartas de tu abogado? Sí, gracias por el detalle, pero ni me molesté en abrirlas antes de tirarlas a la basura. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías largarte de mi casa? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Kagome se dispuso a recoger todo lo que había caído fuera de la caja de herramientas para meterlo adentro de nuevo. Inuyasha se quedó estático ante el resentimiento que destilaban sus palabras. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? — Perra… ¿tienes que ser tan desagradable? ¡Solo vine a hablar contigo y me largaré para siempre! — un destello de dolor cruzó los ojos de Kagome durante un segundo, para instantáneamente ser sustituido por la misma mirada furiosa de antes.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho _hablar_? Pues lo siento, pero llegas un poco tarde Inuyasha — y sin más, recogió las cosas y se dispuso a irse de ahí. — El momento para hablar fue hace seis años, antes de que te largaras sin decir absolutamente nada.

Bien, eso le había hecho sentir algo culpable. Ver la mirada profundamente dolida de Kagome fue más duro de lo que imaginó, y no negará que la culpa es toda suya, sin embargo ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse.

— En serio, Kag, solo vine para que firmemos los papeles del divorcio y después me largaré — le dijo en lo que intentaba ser un tono conciliador, pero que más bien sonó algo exasperado. No se creía eso de que no había leído sus cartas, así que ella ya debía saber la razón por la que había vuelto a la isla.

— Te dije que no me llames Kag — dijo finalmente continuando su camino.

— Mira, — Inuyasha se puso frente a ella frenándole el paso — ve a casa, supongo que sigues con tu familia en el templo. Reflexiona sobre ello y mañana hablamos. Si quieres hablar conmigo estaré alojado en el Eef Beach Hotel, pregunta por mí.

Kagome se quedó estática durante un momento, con una cara entre el espanto más absoluto y el cabreo más peligroso. Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

— ¡Tú… maldito bastardo, hijo de…! ¡¿Ni siquiera piensas pasar a ver a tu madre?!

— Yo no dije que…

— ¡No me mientas Inuyasha! ¡Se de sobra que no tenías ninguna intención ir a verla! — le amenazó ella acercándose a él. — Déjate de ser un capullo, pasa a visitar a tu madre en condiciones que no te ha visto en más de seis años, y entonces me pensaré si te escucho o no lo que tengas que decirme.

Y sin más, la vio marcharse por donde poco antes había venido él.

Ahora sí tenía un problema. Maldita sea.

* * *

_Ya, bueno, tampoco fue muy largo, pero en los próximos capis se irá desarrollando mejor la historia x) En fin, de momento está todo como muy sutil y muy intrigante, pero ya nos vamos haciendo una idea de qué va la cosa, ¿no? xD Espero que os guste, que dejéis muuchos reviewcitos con vuestras opiniones del fic, y nos vemos dentro de una semana. ¡Byesu~! x)_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notas de Autor:** Uhmm, se me hizo un poco tarde, sí, pero tuve un fin de semana ajetreado y no pude actualizar antes xD En fin, no me enrollaré más y allá vamos con el segundo capi :)_

_Link a la canción en Tutubo: watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg_

_**Disclaimer: **—llorando tras los barrotes de comisaría— ¡Lo sientooo! ¡Juro que se me olvidó decirlo, Inuyasha no es mío es de Rumiko Takashi! ¡Sueltenmeeeee! ;_;  
_

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**·**

Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?

(Forever Young – Alphaville)

* * *

_CAPITULO DOS__  
__Reencuentros I_

**·**

Inuyasha regresaba a la lujosa mansión de los Taisho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Reconocía que no había estado muy convencido la primera vez que su padre le dijo que le había concertado una cita con una mujer, mucho menos sabiendo que era hija de Naraku, el presidente de la gran multinacional aliada con la empresa de su padre. Era obvio que se la había presentado con la intención de buscarle esposa, más por el bien de ambas empresas que por el de él. Sin embargo al final aceptó, quedaría una vez con ella para darle el gusto a su padre y luego la despacharía elegantemente.

La primera vez que quedó con Kikyo no fue lo que se dice 'amor a primera vista', y casi le parece un milagro que la chica no terminara arrojándole los platos del lujoso restaurante a la cabeza. Había sido más bien un 'rechazo a primera vista'. Ese día volvió a su casa y le dijo a su padre lo más educadamente posible que él y Kikyo no volverían a quedar juntos. Sin embargo, bien por el destino — un destino llamado Inu Taisho — o por casualidades de la vida, unas semanas después de su desastrosa cita comenzaron a coincidir en casi todas las reuniones sociales. Al principio trataban de ignorarse todo lo humanamente posible teniendo en cuenta que tenían demasiados conocidos en común. Finalmente, a la cuarta o quinta reunión en la que coincidían en un mes, Inuyasha ya hasta tenía pesadillas con ella. Siempre que los metían en la misma conversación los dos acaban lanzándose indirectas sutiles pero afiladas — por no decir verdaderos puñales — hasta el punto en que dudaba que alguien en todo Tokyo no se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeña Guerra Fría.

Esa noche, harto de los debates sobre negocios con viejos empresarios y de las conversaciones superfluas de sus estúpidas mujeres sin cerebro, Inuyasha salió un momento a respirar algo de aire al enorme balcón donde esperaba poder fumarse un cigarrillo a solas. Sin embargo, como no, Kikyo aparecía hasta en su sopa.

— _Por favor, Señor Onigumo creo que no es consciente de donde nos encontramos. No debería haberme traído aquí, la gente malinterpretará la situación_ — Kikyo hablaba con voz pausada, y en su aspecto nadie podría ver más que a una perfecta dama, sin embargo a Inuyasha le dio la sensación de que se encontraba tensa, y que el hombre que se le acercaba más de lo permitido por la sociedad no era precisamente una grata compañía para ella.

—_ Pero vamos pequeña, ¿por qué me evitas así? Ya te lo he dicho, te traje aquí porque no podía evitar una oportunidad como esta para que estuviéramos los dos a solas_ — el tipo, que debía de doblarle la edad por lo menos, la miraba con cara enfermo e Inuyasha sintió ganas de vomitar. Se giró dispuesto a retirarse antes de que notaran su presencia pero la voz, ahora temblorosa de la chica, lo hizo frenar en seco casi sin poder evitarlo.

_— Señor Onigumo, por favor suélteme, alguien podría venir y…_

_— Te prometo que nadie vendrá…_

_— Vaya, vaya, ¿interrumpo algo? Veo que no soy el único que buscaba algo de intimidad, ¿verdad, Señor Onigumo?_ — le sonrió Inuyasha desafiante. —_ Le entiendo, a mí también me aburren estas reuniones sociales._

Onigumo miró a Inuyasha con pánico. Se giró un momento hacia la chica con ojos furibundos, y de nuevo sonrió nervioso hacia el chico. —_ Señor Taisho, bueno, le entiendo pero creo que no debería ausentarme demasiado de la fiesta. Con su permiso._

El peliplateado lo vio largarse casi corriendo y se giró hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo, con la vista baja y las manos apoyadas en la cornisa de la terraza. Se acercó a donde ella estaba y apoyó los codos sobre la cornisa mientras encendía su cigarrillo. La chica seguía sin alzar la mirada, pero a él le pareció que se veía algo avergonzada, aunque también podía ser su imaginación.

_— Sobre lo de antes…_

— _Ni una palabra sobre lo que has visto —_ le amenazó._ — Él no lo va a contar, así que si alguien se entera sabré que fuiste tú._

—_ Vaya, un 'gracias' habría bastado_ — bufó sarcástico. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Inuyasha se terminó su segundo cigarro. — _En serio, ¿por qué dejas que un viejo verde como ese te ande detrás?_

Kikyo lo miró muy seria, realmente nunca la había visto sonreír, y empezaba a dudar que supiera como hacerlo. — _Es un importante socio de mi padre, no puedo simplemente gritarle la primera barbaridad que se me ocurra._

_— Yo también soy un importante socio de tu padre_ — le recriminó.

— Tu padre_ es un importante socio, tú solo eres un crío con aires de grandeza._

—_ Y ahí ha vuelto la perra malvada…_ — coreó bajito.

Continuaron en silencio por no supo cuanto tiempo más. Le extrañó que nadie fuera a molestarlos en todo ese tiempo, pero por una vez lo dejó estar. Cuando se giró nuevamente hacia la chica pudo ver en ella una expresión serena, pero no seria e incluso malhumorada o fría como antes. Simplemente… calmada.

—_ Gracias_ — le susurró ella bajito, sabiéndose observada.

Después de eso se encontraron con más frecuencia, hablaron como personas civilizadas, y poco a poco fueron descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de lo que habían imaginado jamás. Entonces, cuando su padre le insinuó que ya iba siendo hora de sentar la cabeza y casarse, se lo pidió, y ella aceptó con esa tenue pero sincera sonrisa que él había ido descubriendo con el tiempo.

Ahora, delante de la casa de su madre y donde había vivido toda su infancia, la idea de conseguir el divorcio lo antes posible para casar ya no le pareció tan buena.

Llevaba por lo menos quince minutos parado frente a la puerta. Ya casi había oscurecido del todo, y él estaba intentando recordar las razones por las que estaba haciendo eso y así no coger el primer vuelo de vuelta a su residencia actual en New York. De pronto una voz rasposa detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Señorito Inuyasha? — el mencionado se giró hacia el viejo tras él. — Vaya, es usted realmente. Cuando lo vi en el puerto pensé que quizás ya empezaba a chochear, pero está aquí de verdad.

— Cuanto tiempo Toutosai, le veo bien — le dijo el más joven intentando sonreír, aunque solo consiguió formar una mueca forzada.

— No tanto como usted, se ha convertido en todo un hombre, casi le confundo con su padre — Inuyasha se lo habría tomado como un cumplido de no ser la mirada que le lanzó el viejo sirviente. — Pero no me preste atención, no quiero retrasarlo, supongo que habrá venido a visitar a su madre. La Señora todavía se acuerda de usted casi todos los días. Se alegrará mucho de verlo.

El viejo continuó el camino hacia su casa, que sino recordaba mal se encontraba a poco menos de un kilómetro de ahí. Nuevamente, el viejo consiguió revivir la molesta punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. Se imaginaba que su madre seguiría pensando en él, pues ella era incapaz de guardarle rencor a nadie. Decidió que ya había hecho bastante el idiota y subió los escalones de la entrada pulsando el timbre de la casa.

— ¿Sí?

Inuyasha se giró hacia la anciana viendo como esta se quedaba petrificada. Bien, no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida tampoco, pero empezaba a cansarse de que todo el mundo lo viera como a un fantasma.

— Hola Kaede, ¿está mi madre? — dijo el peliplateado ya empezando a exasperarse, pero la anciana no reaccionaba.

— ¿Quién es Kaede…? — su madre se asomó por la puerta y al verlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi con algo de pánico.

— Hola, madre — le sonrió Inuyasha, esta vez casi logrando que se viera natural. Casi.

— Inu… mi niño… — los ojos de su madre se empañaron en lágrimas y en cuestión de segundos le echó los brazos alrededor en un fuerte abrazo que no pudo evitar corresponder. Por fin alguien que se alegraba un poco de verlo, aunque no negaba que la mayoría se lo merecía. — Dios mío, que cambiado estás, pero pasa pasa, Kaede no te quedes ahí pon un servicio más en la mesa para cenar.

La cena pasó con tranquilidad, hablaron de trivialidades e Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que su madre intentaba hacerlo sentir cómodo por todos los medios. ¿Tanto se notaba que había ido ahí casi obligado? Después de la cena su madre le dijo que seguramente estaría cansado y lo guio —aunque innecesariamente — a su antigua habitación. Pudo ver que todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado, y de nuevo la nostalgia lo invadió.

_También era de noche, y un pequeño Inuyasha se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en su cama mientras leía un manga de aventuras de sus favoritos, cuando la pequeña Kagome entró en su habitación veloz como un rayo y se tumbó junto a él con la cara hundida en la almohada._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas jugando con Miroku y Sango a no-se-que chorrada?_

_Kagome se removió junto a él girando para poderle verle con sus ojos más brillosos de lo normal. Inuyasha se asustó. — ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

— _Miroku me ha contado una historia de miedo — le dijo casi en un puchero. El pequeño bufó._

— _¿Solo eso? Eres una miedica._

— _¡Yo no soy una miedica! — le gritó ella ofendida._

— _¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que haces aquí? — Kagome dudo durante unos segundos._

— _Tu mamá me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir contigo._

— _¡Feh! Miedica…_

— _¡Que no soy una miedica!_

— _Ya, claro… — se burló él. Vio como ella agachaba su cabecita entristecida, y entonces cerró su manga. — Ve y coge un pijama para ti en mi cajón anda._

— _¡Sí! — exclamó ella, pegando un salto para salir de la cama y hacer lo que su amigo le había mandado, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento._

— ¡Tsk! — Inuyasha se maldijo a si mismo y a su maldita memoria y entró en su habitación dejando la maleta en una esquina. Su madre junto con Kaede le trajo unas cuantas toallas limpias, y después de una larga y relajante ducha —empezaba a darse asco de tanto sudar—, y decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Mañana ya pensaría en lo que haría.

Esa noche durmió a pierna suelta y del tirón, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. En cuanto despertó supo que había soñado con ella y con el día en que prometieron pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Suspiró, pensando que ese viaje ya le estaba dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Su prioridad debía de ser conseguir el divorcio y largarse de ahí lo antes posible, volver junto a su prometida y casarse.

Abrió los ojos desperezándose, y de inmediato los rayos del sol lo golpearon de pleno, terminando de despertarlo. Se levantó de la cama y vio la hora, las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana. ¡Todavía era endemoniadamente pronto! De todos modos ya no se podría volver a dormir así que salió de la habitación camino de la cocina en busca de algo de café. Llevaba puesto uno de sus viejos pijamas, no había crecido desde los veintiún años que se fue, es más creía haber perdido algo de masa muscular. Intentaba ir regularmente al gimnasio allá en Tokyo o en New York, pero no era comparable a cuando se pasaba días enteros trabajando aquí en el mar en los barcos pesqueros.

Entró en la cocina, frenando abruptamente apenas en la entrada.

— Agg, y yo que vine temprano para no tener que verte la cara — soltó Kagome mientras colocaba unas cuantas verduras en unos canastos dentro de la nevera. Encima de la mesa había un cesto con algunos alimentos básicos, leche, pan, fruta y verdura fresca, etc.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le reclamó Inuyasha algo hastiado ya de la actitud agresiva de ella.

— ¿Es qué no lo ves? ¿O ya has olvidado que mi familia lleva una tienda de comestibles? Todas las mañana le traigo sus pedidos a la Señora Izayoi — le explicó ella algo más calmada. Reconocía que no tenía que ensañarse con él tampoco. El pasado había que dejarlo atrás, y se había prometido que esa noche había sido la última que lloraría por él.

— Oh… — se sorprendió del repentino cambio en la actitud de ella. Mejor así, no tenían por qué discutir tampoco, e Inuyasha no había ido hasta ahí para hablar del pasado, solo quería poder avanzar.

— Vaya, veo que ya está despierto Señor — rápidamente los dos pares de ojos se giraron en dirección a la anciana Kaede, que se encontraba en la puerta lanzando miradas cautelosas entre ambos jóvenes. — Entonces iré a arreglar su habitación — fijó su vista entonces en la chica. — ¿Todo bien mi niña?

— Sí, sí, buenos días señora Kaede — la saludó intentando tranquilizar a la anciana mujer.

Esta se marchó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a Inuyasha. Kagome vio como el hombre fruncía el ceño peligrosamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara: _"Dios, que vergonzoso ha sido eso". _

Esa mañana ya casi finge estar enferma para no tener que traer en encargo a casa de la Señora Izayoi, pero eso significaría que su hermano Souta o su mamá lo harían, y eso sería mil veces peor. Mientras pudiera ocultar todo eso de ellos mejor, no quería tener que hablar de esto con su familia de momento, aunque sospechaba que su mamá ya sabía algo, pues esa mañana la había encontrado algo extraña. Lo mismo cuando entró a casa de la Señora Izayoi por la puerta de la cocina, como siempre, y Kaede la vio como si se tratara de un fantasma. Sabía que la anciana solo quería protegerla, ella siempre los había cuidado a ella y a Inuyasha desde su nacimiento, y había visto cuanto había sufrido ella cuando él se marchó.

Escuchó un ruido y saliendo de su ensimismamiento vio al hombre agitando la cafetera vacía con cara de molestia. Era realmente duro tener a Inuyasha ahí de nuevo, pero tenía que lidiar con ello, no podía echarse abajo ahora. Ella había pasado página y su presencia ya no debería afectarle. Más bien debería alegrarse por la Señora Izayoi, ella la había apoyado mucho pero sabía que en el fondo deseaba volver a ver a su hijo. No la culpaba, una madre siempre era una madre.

— Por más que la mires el café no aparecerá de la nada — la miró molesto y ella no pudo más que suspirar. — El café está ahí, en el cajón de arriba, todavía recuerda como se hace, ¿no, señorito? — le dijo con sorna. — Si quieres unas tostadas he traído el pan y el tostador está en el armarito de abajo.

Inuyasha se giró preguntándose como es que era ella la que le explicaba donde buscar las cosas en la que supuestamente era su casa —o bueno, la de su madre—, pero se hizo a la idea de que él se había ido años atrás, y Kagome seguía ahí. Vio como la chica alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente y cogía el cesto ahora vacío saliendo de la cocina por la puerta trasera. Inuyasha de pronto recordó lo importante y la siguió hasta el patio trasero donde la alcanzó cogiéndola de un brazo.

— ¡Espera…! — ella se giró bruscamente zafándose de su agarre y mirándolo sorprendida. Sorprendida porque se dijo que no debía sentir su piel arder allá donde él la tocaba. Ya no. — Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… Ya vine a visitar a mi madre, ahora terminemos con este asunto y juro que no me volverás a ver.

Era más que obvio que ella lo detestaba, y no la culpaba. Hace unos años los ojos de Kagome cuando lo miraban rebosaban cariño, amor, dulzura. Ahora solo podía ver resentimiento en ellos, resentimiento y decepción. No sabía como sentirse ante eso. Y él la había amado tanto, incluso el día que se marchó para no volver —hasta hoy—. Pensaba que con el tiempo todo había quedado enterrado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era peligroso permanecer en esa isla mucho tiempo. Él amaba a Kikyo, estaba seguro.

— ¿Irte? ¿Ya? — Inuyasha casi puso sentir su corazón acelerarse cuando ella le dijo esas palabras como si estuviera decepcionada. — ¡No puedes irte todavía! — le gritó con furia de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué demonios quieres seguir torturándome? — gruñó exasperado, ya veía venir una nueva pelea.

— ¡¿Torturarte?! ¿Es pasar unos días con tu madre torturarte? Pues siento mucho preocuparme por ella más de lo que su hijo lo ha hecho en seis años, desde que se marchó sin decirle nada en absoluto, ¡sin una nota! ¡Y sin telefonearla siquiera en todo este tiempo!

Lo miró furibunda, con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo, los nervios, y toda la tensión y resentimiento descargado en esas palabras.

— ¿Hablas por ella o por ti? — le dijo muy serio. Casi podía verla durante todos esos años, observando el teléfono con ojos llorosos esperando que él le dijera que no había pasado nada, que volvería y lo arreglarían. Y tenía que reconocer que esa idea le dolía demasiado.

— Eres un capullo — le dijo alejándose mirándolo con odio. Aunque la culpa no era de él, era de ella por haberse expuesto demasiado. — ¡Y ya puedes ir deshaciendo tus maletas, porque no firmaré nada hasta que pases unos días con tu madre!

— Maldita perra… — ¿Y ahora qué?

Entró en la casa camino de su habitación. Por suerte la vieja Kaede parecía haber terminado ya y encontró el camino libre. Cogió su teléfono y gimió desesperado. Apenas llevaba dos días fuera y ya tenía el contestador lleno de mensajes, seguro que la mayoría por asuntos de negocios y otros pocos de Kikyo. Decidió escuchar el más reciente.

"_Hola Inuyasha, llamaba para ver como te iba en tu viaje, pero debes estar muy ocupado ya que nunca te encuentro disponible. Espero que puedas llamarme pronto. Saludos."_

Bueno, quizás no era la persona más cariñosa, pero así estaba bien para él. Se había marchado de viaje contándole a la chica sobre un viaje de negocios. Tampoco es que tuviera que ocultarle lo de su matrimonio con Kagome, o quizás sí. La verdad es que no sabía como reaccionaría su prometida cuando se enterara de la verdad. Por lo pronto, prefería arreglarlo todo primero y luego contarle la verdad con total libertad.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el aparato electrónico, casi llegaban a los cincuenta mensajes de voz. Suspiró exasperado. Finalmente decidió que quedaba mucho día por delante y, en vista de que pasaría ahí un tiempo, no pensaba pasarlo encerrado en esa casa, bajo el escrutinio desconfiado de la vieja Kaede y el exagerado afecto de su madre. Sacó unos pantalones de chándal de una cajonera y una camiseta vieja y descolorida de cuando vivía ahí. Seguramente Kagome había traído todas sus cosas desde su pequeña casa hasta la casa de su madre. Se vistió y salió de la casa portando únicamente sus gafas de sol que de momento colgó del cuello de su camiseta.

Daría una vuelta por las afueras, donde había menos gente y menos riesgo de ser reconocido.

* * *

_¡Y apareció la perra malvada! Ok no xD Como pudisteis ver, no quise poner a Kikyo como la mala de la peli, de momento... xD Simplemente creo que aunque después de ser resucitada en el manga fuese una perra retorcida (¬¬) su historia inicial con Inu fue sincera y estaba verdaderamente enamorada (aunque me cueste reconocerlo). Este capi en realidad está partido en dos, porque no quería hacer el capítulo muy largo y que quedara descompensado con el resto del fic, así que esta es la primera parte._

_De momento el fic está como que muy trágico, pero ya pronto se pone más 'ligerito', lo prometo xD Y nada... espero recibir más reviews de aquí en adelante, me da la sensación de que no está teniendo gran acogida el fic ;_; Así que si has leído el fic, plis, cualquier opinión si te ha gustado, si no, lo que sea, ¡mándalo en un review! :) __¡Byesu~!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hello, hello! Y ya vamos con el capi 3, es el más largo hasta el momento así que disfrútenlo, porque viene bastante intenso xD_

_Link a la canción en Tutubo: watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg_

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, y como de costumbre Rumiko me obliga a escribir un disclaimer para restregármelo e.é  
_

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**·**

_We don't have the power,__  
__but we never say never._  
_Sitting in the sandpit,__  
__life is a short trip._

(Forever Young – Alphaville)

* * *

_CAPITULO TRES__  
__Reencuentros II_

_**·**_

Inuyasha había olvidado prácticamente lo que era caminar tranquilamente a través los árboles y los matorrales, en medio de un bosque interminable por el que se filtraban débilmente los rayos del sol, claro y brillante. Había olvidado lo que era inspirar todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y sentir como su organismo completo se llenaba de ese aire fresco con olor a pino y sal. El caminar durante horas solamente tú y el silencio, sin ruidos de bocinas, de coches, o de pantallas gigantes intentando venderte a saber que nuevo producto comercial. En los círculos en los que él se movía no veías árboles grandes como ese, sino enormes troncos de hormigón, y tampoco podías respirar ese aire puro, sino que todo a tu alrededor se sentía viciado, sucio, contaminado. No iba a decir que le desagradara Tokyo, o New York, o Pekín, o Seúl. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas ciudades y le gustaban las comodidades que le ofrecían. Sin embargo no le venía mal una 'limpieza' como esa. Después de todo, no se había cogido unas vacaciones en seis años, y no por no merecerlas.

Vio un poco más adelante como se alzaba el templo Higurashi, y se maldijo por haber cogido ese camino. Parecía ser que aunque su memoria apenas empezaba a recordar algunas cosas, su cuerpo parecía recordarlo todo. Pasó por delante con nerviosismo, mirando continuamente a todos lados por si alguien pasaba y lo reconocía. Cuando ya se había alejado unos metros suspiró aliviado. Por Dios, parecía un crío. Pero ya había coincidido con Kagome esa mañana y no tenía ganas de repetir la escena de nuevo. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con su familia, prefería evitarse la guerra.

Caminó unos minutos más por los caminos de tierra, hasta que estos dieron a un edificio parecido a un dojo, y se sorprendió al recordar donde estaba. _Vaya,_ había llegado sin ser consciente de ello. Se encontraba en bastante buen estado, e incluso diría que lo habían reformado recientemente. Pensó en acercarse un poco, no tenía pensado entrar y saludar, se le haría extraño, y… Realmente empezaban a agotársele las excusas. Pasó el portalón que daba al recinto, y en vez de entrar por la puerta principal del bajo edificio comenzó a rodearlo, solo echaría un vistazo y se largaría de ahí. Nuevamente, los molestos recuerdos afloraron a su mente sin su consentimiento.

— _¡Ánimo Sango! — gritaba una Kagome de unos siete años. En el patio trasero del dojo de los Taijija, un Inuyasha de nueve años se enfrentaba en una pelea contra la pequeña Sango._

— _¡Ánimo Sanguito, tú puedes! — gritó un pequeño pero pícaro Miroku._

— _¿Pero tú de parte de quien demonios estás? — le recriminó el peliplateado molesto. No le gustaba el que una niña dos años más pequeña que él le estuviera haciendo frente, e incluso sobrepasándolo por momentos._

— _Lo siento Inuyasha, pero al corazón no se le manda — dijo el pequeño con voz solemne._

— _¿Qué diablos dices? — preguntó sin entender una palabra._

— _No pasa nada Inuyasha, yo te animaré entonces — le dijo la sonriente niña castaña desde su sitio._

_Inuyasha le sonrió de vuelta, no podía evitarlo. Por lo general siempre había tenido ese gesto molesto en su cara que lo hacía parecer de mal humor y que solía alejar a los demás niños, pero Kagome era la única que nunca lo había juzgado por eso, y que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con cada cosa que ella le decía. Tan despistado estaba, que la pequeña Sango aprovechó para hacer su próximo movimiento, tumbándolo y colocándose sobre él inmovilizándolo._

— _Gané — le sonrió burlona._

— _¡Fiuu! ¡Esa es mi Sanguito! — vitoreaba el castaño. De pronto, un hombre mayor, vestido con el uniforme de lucha reglamentario, le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza mirándolo con fingido enfado._

— _Esa es mi niña — dijo el padre de Sango sonriéndole. — Menuda paliza te ha dado, Inuyasha — le sonrió._

— _Oh vamos, solo ha sido suerte — refunfuñó él._

— _¡Papi! ¿Viste cómo lo tumbé? — exclamó la niña corriendo hacia él y abrazándosele a la cintura._

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza aturdido. Años después, cuando Sango tenía catorce años y él dieciséis, el padre de la niña murió. Ella tuvo que cuidar de su hermano, el pequeño Kohaku, y con el tiempo se hizo cargo del Dojo que su padre había dirigido y que había sido fundado por su familia hacía generaciones. Unos años después se casó con Miroku, aunque al principio ella se mostraba algo a la defensiva, especialmente debido a la actitud del chico. Inuyasha no la culpaba, su amigo era un mujeriego. De todas formas, todos sabían que ella al final aceptaría. Cuando se marchó de esa isla, Sango estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, y desde entonces no supo más de ellos ni de nadie de la isla en general.

— ¿Inuyasha? — el mencionado alzó la vista para ver a un ya adulto Miroku mirarlo asombrado desde uno de los pasillos exteriores del dojo. — ¿Estoy viendo alucinaciones o estás realmente delante de mí?

— Vaya, de momento es la mejor reacción que he recibido — bufó mientras rodaba los ojos. Intentó sonreír débilmente al chico frente a él, que desde que tenía memoria había sido su mejor amigo. Tuvo que reconocer que lo había echado de menos allá en Tokyo, él no era especialista en hacer amigos debido a su carácter temperamental, pero con el chico los dos eran prácticamente la sombra del otro desde pequeños, yendo juntos a todos lados.

— ¡Wow! Lo siento amigo, pero debes de reconocer que es normal que me sorprenda — le dijo sonriente. Este le extendió una mano que el peliplateado aceptó sin dudarlo y ambos se saludaron con las típicas palmaditas varoniles en el hombro. Inuyasha suspiró al ver que su amigo no había cambiado en absoluto, y que al menos de momento era el único que lo trataba con naturalidad. — Ven siéntate, te traeré algo de beber.

Inuyasha se sentó en el porche y al poco Miroku volvió con un par de cervezas. Dio el primer trago que le supo a gloria, hacía un endemoniado calor en esa isla y él se había desacostumbrado a ese clima casi tropical.

— Si te soy sincero pensaba que no volveríamos a tomarnos una cerveza juntos, así como ahora — le sonrió el otro. Bueno, Miroku nunca se había caracterizado por ser sutil.

— Bueno, ya, muchas cosas pasaron — miró hacia lo lejos, dejando que su vista se perdiera entre las copas de los árboles que sobrepasaban con creces el alto del muro que rodeaba el dojo.

Hablaron de trivialidades durante un rato, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando eran pequeños y los cuatro niños jugaban juntos. No se le escapó el hecho de que evitó nombrar la época en la que él y Kagome eran pareja. Sin embargo, y como ya se dijo, Miroku era el tipo de persona que prefería ser directa, al menos cuando algo le parecía suficientemente importante.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí de vuelta? — le preguntó de pronto. — Y no me digas que viniste de visita, porque sé que si por ti fuera no habrías regresado nunca.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado. ¿Sería bueno contarle a Miroku sobre sus verdaderas razones? Estaba cansado de actuar cuidadosamente con cada persona que se cruzaba, necesitaba liberar algo de tensión ya o de un momento a otro le explotaría la cabeza. Decidió contarle, pero suavizando un poco la importancia de su estancia ahí.

— Bueno… ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya tengo una edad y mi padre empieza a molestarme con eso de 'sentar la cabeza' y casarme — 'de nuevo', omitió. — Además, hace poco conocí a una chica, aunque todavía no es nada serio… Pero con el tiempo tendré que pensar en asentarme y fundar una familia con alguien — vale, había suavizado _mucho_ la historia, pero de momento eso es todo lo que podía decirle. Ni siquiera le había dicho a la castaña que estaba prometido y prefería evitarse problemas.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver para que vengas aquí?

— Necesito que Kagome firme los papeles del divorcio — soltó al fin. Miroku abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Todavía no los habéis firmado? — exclamó sorprendido.

— Le he mandado varias cartas con los papeles, pero las ha ignorado todas. Finalmente vine aquí pero me ha dicho que no firmará nada hasta que no pase unos días con mi madre — gruñó fastidiado.

Miroku rio por la situación. — Sí, eso es muy de Kagome, siempre preocupándose por todo el mundo antes que por ella.

A Inuyasha se le escapó una risita. Era cierto, jamás había conocido a alguien tan bondadoso y amable como lo era ella. Siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las personas, sin prejuzgar a nadie, y aunque al principio podía parecer infantil e incluso algo directa y faltona, era el tipo de persona que aceptaba a todo el mundo como era. Precisamente por eso le había dolido tanto su reacción cuando lo vio, jamás la había visto tan furiosa. Habían discutido antes, sí, y mucho. Desde siempre a menudo chocaban en sus opiniones, de hecho llegó a pensar que a la chica simplemente le gustaba llevarle la contraria, pero no eran más que discusiones tontas que no les duraban más de unas horas. Los últimos meses antes de irse a Tokyo con su padre las discusiones se tornaron más agresivas, y de pronto un par de horas ya no servían para calmar las cosas. Finalmente un día se fue. Y ahora, de vuelta, tiene que reconocer que en parte entiende el resentimiento de la chica.

Miroku le habló, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. — Inuyasha, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? — le preguntó. El peliplateado alzó una ceja sin entender. — ¿Qué harás una vez firmados los papeles? ¿Y si ella no los firma? Ella no merece que le hagas más daño — le dijo mortalmente serio.

— Yo nunca quise hacerle…

— Pero lo hiciste, y mucho. Kagome no se merecía lo que le hiciste, y ya ha sufrido demasiado por ti. Ahora que parecía reponerse tú decides aparecer de nuevo, y aunque entiendo tus razones y sigo considerándote un amigo, casi un hermano, he visto todo por lo que ella ha tenido que pasar. No me corresponde a mí meterme en vuestros asunto y decir algo como que 'no permitiré que le hagas daño', por lo que solo te pediré que intentes solucionar las cosas con ella.

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza. Si antes se había sentido culpable eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. No era tonto como para pensar que ella no había sufrido con su partida, pero que alguien más se lo confirmara de forma directa, lo hacía sentir como un maldito miserable. Tampoco es que se fuera porque se odiaran, o porque ya no se quisieran. No, Inuyasha se había marchado de esa isla amándola como el día que se casaran, y a día de hoy todavía le tenía cariño, después de todo habían crecido juntos durante veinte años y eso no se borraba tan fácilmente.

— ¿Sabes? Al principio pensaba que te veías muy cambiado — le dijo algo menos serio, dando un trago a su botellín de cerveza. — Pero creo que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo idiota que salió de esta isla. ¿Quizás es cierto eso que dicen de que el primer amor nunca se olvida? — le sonrió con malicia.

— Jódete Miroku — le dijo el otro molesto mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

— Eso, márchate antes de que venga Sanguito y te descuartice — le sonrió el moreno.

— Ya bueno… Supongo que me odia, ¿no?

— No lo dudes — se burló el otro. Inuyasha soltó un profundo suspiro. — Adiós, amigo.

— Adiós, Miroku — se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Dio una pequeña vuelta más por los alrededores. Pensó en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Su plan cuando había decidido ir hasta Kumejima era firmar los papeles lo antes posible y salir de ahí antes de que alguien notara su llegada siquiera, sin embargo este había quedado desechado nada más cruzarse con la castaña. Estaba exhausto, el calor era insoportable, la humedad le encrespaba el pelo y le hacía sudar más todavía, y la gente… ¡la gente! Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien este se le quedaba mirando como a un fantasma o bien empezaba a chismorrear. Por eso odiaba los pueblos.

Comenzó el camino de vuelta el cual se le hizo mucho más corto que antes. A medio camino una vieja lo miró casi como si le echara mal de ojo y entonces explotó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está mirando?!

La vieja salió todo lo deprisa que podía con cara de espanto. Inuyasha gruñó y pensó que no aguantaría esa situación por más tiempo. Caminó un par de minutos más, hasta que las escaleras del templo Higurashi se vieron a lo lejos. Aceleró el paso, decidido a terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. Ya no eran críos, no tenían edad para andar con riñas y con chantajes estúpidos que no los llevarían a ningún sitio. Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, sintiendo como su enfado iba en aumento a cada escalón nuevo que pisaba. No se amedrantaría, ni frente a Kagome, ni frente a su familia. Estaba preparado para enfrentar sus miradas de desprecio y sus ácidas respuestas. Sus expresiones groseras y sus discursos moralistas. Estaba preparado para…

Inuyasha frenó en secó antes de alcanzar el último escalón. Unos metros más adelante, Kagome se alzaba sobre una inestable escalera de metal apoyada contra el árbol Goshinboku, e intentaba cortar las ramas más largas que tapaban parcialmente el tori* del templo. No pudo evitar fijarse en los shorts vaqueros y peligrosamente ajustados, en la blusa rosa pálido que se ajustaba en su pecho para luego caer floja dejándole a él una espléndida vista de su estómago perfectamente plano, o en el moño bajo que dejaba escapar varios mechones color chocolate que ella intentaba apartar de su cara resoplando. Estaba manchada de polvo y tierra, despeinada, el sudor brillaba en su frente y parte de su nuca, y tenía las mejillas rojas debido al sofoco y el esfuerzo. Y sin embargo, viéndola ahí subida en la escalera y con los rayos anaranjados del sol que ya comenzaba a descender recortando su figura, a Inuyasha se le secó la garganta. Ignoró el vuelco que dio su corazón y la extraña calidez que lo invadió de pronto, haciendo desaparecer cualquier indicio de mal humor en él. La chica debió sentir su presencia porque en ese momento se giró hacia él, abriendo sus brillantes ojos castaños.

— ¿I-Inuyasha? — la chica, repentinamente nerviosa, dio un traspiés sobre la escalera haciendo que esta se tambaleara amenazando con caer al suelo. Se le escapó un pequeño grito del susto justo antes de que el peliplateado se adelantara y sujetara la escalera, evitando su caída.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó desde abajo con lo que parecía preocupación en los ojos.

— S-Sí, gracias… — le respondió ella aun en shock, no sabía si por la _casi-caída_ o por la presencia del hombre ahí en el templo.

Bajó despacio de la escalera, consciente de que él todavía estaba sujetándola. Una vez en el suelo se giró hacia él, mostrándose algo cautelosa y mirándolo desconfiada. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó demasiado sorprendida todavía como para mostrarse desagradable con él.

— Solo quería hablar un momento contigo — le dijo casi sin pensar, de pronto las malas palabras y las quejas que tenía para ella desaparecieron y apenas recordó la razón que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

— Si es por lo de los papeles ya te he dicho que no firmaré nada hasta que…

— No, no. No es eso. Solo quería hablar un momento. Por favor.

Kagome frunció ligeramente el ceño, no muy convencida todavía. Desde que había llegado Inuyasha ella solo le había dedicado malas palabras, y para ser justos, el muy bastardo se las merecía todas, pero quizás estaba siendo algo injusta no dejándole explicarse siquiera.

— Está bien, habla.

Kagome empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección al pequeño almacén que había cerca de ahí donde, si mal no recordaba Inuyasha, se encontraba el viejo pozo. La siguió un par de pasos por detrás, pensando en qué le diría ahora. Sinceramente, ya no sentía ganas ningunas de discutir con ella, y ahora que la veía las palabras de Miroku se repetían continuamente en su cabeza. Disculparse y arreglar las cosas con ella… pero, ¿realmente aceptaría ella una disculpa por su parte? ¿Existía algún modo de compensar todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado?

Entraron en el pequeño almacén y Kagome empezó a rebuscar en unos estantes. Inuyasha recorrió la estancia con la vista. Estantes se repartían cubriendo prácticamente las cuatro paredes, y en el centro, como recordaba, se encontraba el pozo.

— Aun recuerdo el día que te caíste dentro del pozo cuando eras pequeña — dijo de pronto con una leve sonrisa. — Empezaste a gritar como una loca para que te ayudara a salir, y cuando te lancé una cuerda para que treparas tiraste tan fuerte que me tiraste dentro a mí también — Kagome sonrió al recordarlo, sin embargo a él le pareció una sonrisa triste.

— Estuvimos atrapados durante horas, hasta que mamá volvió de la compra y nos escuchó gritar — dijo. El chico rio quedamente al recordarlo.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente. La morena había dejado de buscar, con la vista baja y el flequillo tapando sus ojos. Inuyasha se preguntó si lo que para él eran los mejores recuerdos de su infancia para la chica se habían convertido en recuerdos tristes y amargos. En el tipo de cosas que evitas recordar. No es que él hubiera pensado mucho en ellos durante esos seis años, pero más que nada porque el trabajo no le dejaba tiempo ni para recordar. Fue a decir algo cuando la chica de pronto sacó un par de cuerdas de una caja y se dispuso a salir.

— Bueno, hace mucho tiempo de eso ya — llegaron junto al árbol Goshinboku de nuevo. En otro tiempo ambos habían pasado tardes enteras de verano tirados bajo su sombra sin hacer nada, solo jugando a juegos de palabras, dándoles formas a las nubes, o haciendo sombras con formas de animales con sus manos en el suelo.

Kagome se agachó y juntó en dos montones las ramas que había cortado anteriormente y se dispuso a atar el primer montón con una cuerda. Intentó hacer un nudo resistente, pero simplemente no era capaz de anudarlo como debía. Se fijó entonces en el temblor en las manos de la chica, que poco a poco se iba desesperando más, arrodillada junto al montón de ramas cortadas. Finalmente desistió con un quejido angustiado, soltando de mala gana las cuerdas y enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a ella y pasando los dedos por su pelo en un vano intento de calmarse.

— Kag…

— Cállate — le dijo ella con voz amortiguada. La escuchó inspirar profundamente y por el sonido le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar. Nunca había soportado ver a las mujeres llorar, mucho menos a Kagome. — No necesito que me consueles. Y te dije que no me llamaras más así.

La chica se levantó, intentando arreglar como podía el desastre que había creado en su peinado. Por primera vez, Inuyasha deseó arreglar las cosas con ella. No es que quisiera volver a salir con Kagome —'salir', porque en realidad seguían casados—, ya no guardaba ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, y él ahora tenía a Kikyo. Pero sí que deseó poder disculparse apropiadamente con ella, solucionar las cosas y que al menos pudieran volver a hablarse, a ser amigos. Nada volvería a ser como antes, no era idiota como para pensar que eso fuera posible, pero si al menos podían volver a hablarse con normalidad él se daría por satisfecho.

— Acaba de una vez Inuyasha, por si no lo has notado tengo trabajo que hacer — le dijo con algo de hastío en la voz.

— Sigues teniendo los mismos pésimos modales que antes — la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada.

— ¿Solo has venido a criticarme? Porque la próxima vez no hace falta que te molestes tanto, solo mándame tus insultos en una carta y… Oh, pero claro, la tiraría directamente a la basura. Quizás le pedirías a tu abogado que la escribiera por ti también y…

— Lo siento.

Kagome alzó la vista rápidamente hacia Inuyasha, que la miraba como si estuviera profundamente arrepentido. No tuvo que preguntar por qué se disculpaba, podía saberlo con solo mirarle a los ojos, y luchó porque los suyos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Soltó un largo suspiró y nuevamente lo miró a los ojos.

— No necesitas disculparte. Fue hace mucho tiempo ya y tú tuviste tus razones para irte. Yo ahora estoy bien y, bueno, lo hecho hecho está — dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia en almacén. Inuyasha la sujetó de un brazo deteniéndola. Al igual que esa mañana ella se zafó de su agarre como si su solo tacto le desagradara profundamente. — ¡No me toques!

— ¡Solo quiero disculparme! — le gritó él dolido por la brusca reacción de ella, casi podía jugar que lo despreciaba. — Si solo escucharas lo que te tengo que decirte…

— ¡¿Qué?! — soltó ella en un grito desgarrador. — ¡¿Qué Inuyasha?! ¿Qué pasará si te disculpas conmigo? ¿Quieres que te perdone después de todos estos años? ¿Y luego qué, seremos amigos de nuevo y actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado? Pues lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer eso. No sirve de nada que te disculpes ahora, una vez que arregles lo que has venido a hacer te marcharás de nuevo y no me volverás a ver. No necesitas que yo te perdone para seguir viviendo tu vida como hasta ahora.

Inuyasha sabía que se lo merecía. Se merecía su desprecio, su rechazo, y sus recriminaciones. De hecho, eso no había sido ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que él se merecía. Y sin embargo se negó a aceptar que todo terminara así, a resignarse pensando que Kagome nunca volvería a hablarle, y lo peor de todo, que ella se pasara el resto de su vida pensando que había cometido un error al decidir casarse con él años atrás.

— Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo finalmente, no como una orden sino casi como una súplica. — Nada solucionará todo lo que te hice pasar cuando me marché hace seis años. No pretendo que me perdones ni nada por el estilo, porque sé que lo que hice no tiene solución ya. Sin embargo, hubo un día en que solo éramos unos chiquillos prometiéndose estar siempre juntos, o unos niños que lo eran todo el uno para el otro, o apenas dos adolescentes que todavía no sabían lo que era ser adultos y se embarcaron en un matrimonio que durante un par de años solo les dio felicidad — en ese punto, Kagome sentía que apenas podía evitar la caía de sus lágrimas, no cuando él mismo le recordaba todo lo que habían sido el uno para el otro. — Puede que en unos días más yo me vaya y no volvamos a coincidir, pero necesito saber que no me odias Kagome. La vida es demasiado corta, y no quiero llegar a viejo y darme cuenta un día de que destrocé la confianza y pisotee el amor de la que siempre fue la persona más importante en mi vida.

Kagome dejó escapar finalmente sus lágrimas, e Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella, cauteloso, como quien se acerca a un animal asustado intentando que este no huya de él, y borró sus lágrimas con sus dedos. La chica sintió que estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente como para apartar sus manos de ella, y simplemente dejó que acunara su rostro con cuidado, sintiendo que con ese ligero roce volvían a ella el recuerdo vívido de todas sus caricias pasadas, sus abrazos, sus besos, llenos de cariño y un amor tan puro como puede ser el de dos críos inocentes que apenas empiezan a entender lo que eso es.

— Por favor Kagome, _por favor_ — le suplicó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, todavía sosteniendo su rostro. — Necesito que me perdones.

— Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a pedirme que te perdonara — le dijo con voz quebrada.

— Bueno, no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas pero no puedo evitar desearlo — le dijo intentando sonreírle un poco. Entonces, la chica colocó sus manos sobre las de él en sus mejillas y las apartó lentamente de ella, alejándose unos pasos.

— Ha pasado demasiado tiempo Inuyasha. No puedes borrar con un par de palabras todas las noches que pasé llorando, pensando que simplemente ya no quería vivir en un mundo en el que tú y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos. He sufrido demasiado por tu culpa Inuyasha.

El peliplateado sintió como su corazón se oprimía ante las crudas palabras de ella, pensando que realmente no merecía su perdón en absoluto.

— Sin embargo, — la chica limpió sus mejillas y frotó sus ojos eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, forzándose a regalarte una tenue sonrisa — estoy dispuesta a dejar todo lo posible el pasado atrás e intentar ser menos… hostil, de ahora en adelante. Después de todo me decidí hace tiempo a pasar página y si sigo arremetiendo contra ti toda la vida, lo cual tampoco me desagradaría —se burló—, será que me habré quedado estancada en el pasado. Así que de momento acepto tus disculpas por, digamos, no haberte disculpado hasta ahora — le sonrió finalmente.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos abiertos, no pudiendo creer que ella en verdad le estuviera dando la oportunidad de remediar aunque fuera un poco el desastre que causó en su día. Como cuando eran niños, no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, pensando que Kagome no podía tener un corazón más grande.

— Entonces, muchas gracias.

* * *

_¡Y yaaaaaa! Juro que aquí termina el drama, al menos lo más trágico. A partir de ahora la cosa irá mejorando ;) Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones, que de verdad me animan a continuar._

_Respecto a lo de las recomendaciones que me hacéis, pues bueno, gracias, pero como ya dije el fic ya está pensado y casi terminado, apenas me queda nada para terminar de escribirlo. Aun así gracias por el interés, pero la trama ya está pensada y así se va a quedar xD Ahora sí, ¡hasta la semana que vienee~! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Notas de Autor:** Oh Dios, ¿tres meses ya...? Lo siento. La uni, el tiempo, etc... ya saben, las típicas excusas u.u' Estoy modificando algunas cosas que me pareció mejor cambiar y por eso me está llevando más tiempo del que pensaba. Espero que el próximo capi esté listo mucho antes. ¡Disfruten!_

_Link a la canción en Tutubo: watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg_

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío._

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**·**

_It's so hard to get old without a cause.__  
__I don't want to perish like a fading horse._  
_Youth is like diamonds in the sun,__  
__and diamonds are forever._

(Forever Young – Alphaville)

* * *

CAPITULO CUATRO_  
__Segundas Oportunidades_

·

Kagome no recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Inuyasha, simplemente este había formado parte de su vida desde su nacimiento. El templo estaba situado apenas a una calle más arriba de la casa de la señora Izayoi. Su madre y la madre de Inuyasha, así mismo, se conocían desde pequeñas debido a la cercanía de sus casas, y desde siempre la tienda de alimentación de su familia abastece la despensa de la Señora Izayoi, por lo que se podría decir que el que ella y el chico acabaran siendo amigos era algo inevitable. Desde pequeñitos siempre pasaban los días juntos, el peliplateado iba a merendar a su casa por las tardes, o bien ella iba a la de él a jugar con sus juguetes y ver la televisión —ya que entonces en su casa todavía no tenían—.

Aunque no lo recordaba, su mamá se había encargado _insistentemente_ de contarle a ella y a todos sus conocidos la pataleta que organizó el primer día de escuela de Inuyasha, cuando este solo tenía seis años y ella apenas cumplía los cuatro. Se abrazó a él gritando que no podía irse con todos esos niños y dejarla ahí sola, porque entonces se haría amigo de ellos y se olvidaría de ella. Por su culpa el niño faltó a su primer día de escuela, aunque sí asistió a todos los demás, y ella tuvo que aprender a vivir sin el peliblanco. Al año siguiente montó de nuevo un escándalo, y finalmente Kagome comenzó la escuela a un mes de cumplir los cinco años, un año antes que el resto de los niños, a condición de que ese curso lo tendría que repetir al próximo año de nuevo. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque podría ver a Inuyasha en la escuela también.

El primer recuerdo que tiene Kagome de ella es, como no podía ser de otro modo, con Inuyasha. No es un recuerdo cualquiera. Es de cuando ella tenía alrededor de cinco años, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Normalmente le cuesta recordarlo y lo visualiza solo como un borrón, como escenas aleatorias que se suceden en su mente y que apenas reconoce. Pero a veces, como esta noche, Kagome sueña con ese momento, y entonces el recuerdo vuelve claro y perfectamente nítido a su mente. Vuelve el paisaje, en la playa, con el océano como telón de fondo tras ellos. Vuelve la brisa, el olor a salitre y a pino, el calor en sus mejillas al correr, la mano de Inuyasha sujetándola. Todo. Todas las sensaciones las siente de nuevo como si las estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante. Entonces el niño le hace una promesa, una que ellos apenas pueden comprender pero que hace que su corazón de niña de un vuelco. Normalmente la gente lo tomaría por tonterías de niños, pero en su caso parecía casi un destino inevitable.

De este modo, nadie se sorprendió cuando ella e Inuyasha empezaron a salir. Kagome solo tenía diez años el día que el niño le dio su primer beso. Fue inocente, tierno, ambos escondidos un día de lluvia en la casa que más tarde compartirían como marido y mujer. A pesar de lo jóvenes que eran —al menos ella— fue algo totalmente natural. Se querían, puede que como amigos o como algo más, habían compartido toda su vida juntos y por lo tanto ese les pareció el paso lógico que debían dar entonces. Obviamente, aunque todo el mundo en la isla sabía que lo suyo era inevitable imaginaban que no sería hasta algo más mayores que ellos formalizaran su relación a 'algo más'. Nadie podía pensar que una Kagome de apenas doce años ya empezaba a experimentar los misterios la sexualidad en manos de un Inuyasha que daba sus primeros pasos hacia la pubertad.

Su primera vez llegó a los quince años y, nuevamente, fue todo tremendamente fluido y natural. No lo prepararon, no fue algo planeado y de hecho casi no habían hablado del tema. Fue el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Todos los años en la víspera de su cumpleaños Kagome lo celebraba a solas con Inuyasha. Decoraban la pequeña casita en la que siempre jugaban con serpentinas de colores, comían pasteles y galletas, charlaban, jugaban, pasaban el día juntos y cuando llegaba la noche y daban las doce, Inuyasha era el primero en felicitarla y en darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Ese año el chico se veía agobiado en su último año de instituto y debido a los exámenes y al estudio no pudo comprarle nada. Ella se molestó, pensando que quizás simplemente se le había olvidado su cumpleaños y no lo quería reconocer. Si hubiera pensado con calma y con lógica se habría dado cuenta de que el chico jamás había olvidado su aniversario y que realmente lo había visto mucho más ocupado y agobiado esos últimos meses e incluso no habían podido quedar tanto como en el pasado a causa de ello, pero en el momento no lo vio así. Esos últimos meses había extrañado demasiado estar más tiempo con el chico y no era la primera vez que reñían por esa razón. Empezaron a gritarse, echándose cosas en cara que en el fondo no pensaban del todo, Kagome sabía que si estaba ocupado no era su culpa y que no podía pretender monopolizarlo todo el tiempo, pero los dos tenían mucho carácter y ese tipo de discusiones tontas no eran inusuales en ellos. Finalmente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con ambos ceños fruncidos. Poco a poco fueron relajando sus expresiones, que pasaron a unas tristes, y ya no pudiéndolo aguantar más, Kagome corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo. Inuyasha le correspondió y el resto... salió solo. Fue un momento cargado de sentimientos, de amor, de cariño. Inuyasha fue tremendamente suave con ella, que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, sin reserva alguna. Sabían que ambos lo recordarían toda su vida —quisieran o no— como un recuerdo hermoso.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó la preparatoria y Kagome la secundaria, esta decidió que no seguiría estudiando. Su familia y la señora Izayoi intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión, e incluso Inuyasha intentó recomendarle que siguiera estudiando, pero ella estaba decidida. Total, no pensaba ir a la universidad. Así, con dieciséis años y él dieciocho, ambos se casaron. Fue una ceremonia pequeñita, muy íntima, con sus familiares más allegados, Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Kohaku. Por supuesto, también asistieron la vieja Kaede, Toutosai y Myoga, pues casi eran parte de su familia. Durante los meses anteriores habían estado reformando la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a la abuela paterna de Kagome y que se la había dejado en herencia antes de morir, decidieron que no se casarían hasta que terminaran de arreglarla y así lo hicieron.

Todo parecía un sueño para ellos dos. Kagome trabajaba en la tienda de comestibles de su familia y en ocasiones ayudando a limpiar la casa de alguna señora anciana o cuidando niños pequeños, e Inuyasha comenzó a trabajar en la empresa pesquera de su madre, como gerente en la pequeña fábrica conservera que tenían e incluso saliendo de vez en cuando al mar en los barcos de pesca cuando les faltaban hombres. Después, regresaba a casa y Kagome lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y todo su amor. Y durante dos años, ambos fueron más felices que nadie en el mundo.

El día que Inuyasha cumplió veinte años este recibió una llamada de su padre. No hablaba con él desde que era un crío, pues Inu no Taisho era un gran hombre de negocios de Tokyo, y el día que Izayoi quedó embarazada le dejó muy claro que estaba casado y pensaba volver a su ciudad y a su trabajo. Izayoi sufrió mucho, aunque nunca lo demostró. Se negó a aceptar la pensión que él le ofreció por el niño, aunque sí dejó que él viniera a visitar a su hijo cuando este aun era pequeño e Inu no Taisho viajaba bastante a la isla por negocios. Inuyasha no lo rechazaba pero tampoco se interesaba especialmente por él, y con el paso del tiempo los negocios del hombre se estabilizaron y dejó de visitarlo. Su madre intentó hacerle entender que no era porque su padre no lo quisiera, pero al niño nunca le importó, no necesitaba que lo consolaran porque su padre no lo quisiera, porque él tampoco quería a su padre.

Ese día de su cumpleaños, su padre lo llamó por primera vez en diez años. Al final de su primera década de vida su padre ya solo lo llamaba en sus cumpleaños, y a partir de ahí dejó de llamar completamente. Ese año, las cosas habían cambiado. Sesshomaru, el primogénito de su padre había rechazado la propuesta de encargarse de dirigir una pequeña sucursal de su padre, quien pretendía heredarle todo su imperio en un futuro, y le había dicho que rechazaba la herencia y que pensaba crear su propia fortuna por su cuenta y con sus propias manos. La furia de Inu no Taisho fue devastadora, y le retiró la palabra a su hijo durante un par de años, y aunque dijo haber olvidado el tema a día de hoy todavía no le perdonaba el habérsele rebelado. A cambio, tuvo que recurrir al único hijo que le quedaba. Lo meditó durante unos meses, finalmente el día de su veinte cumpleaños lo llamó por teléfono y le ofreció darle la oportunidad de irse a Tokyo con él y estudiar una carrera en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo. Le ofreció pagar sus estudios y sustentarlo, un puesto en su empresa, prácticas en el extranjero, y todo lo que pudiera pedirle. Por supuesto, Inuyasha lo rechazó al instante, le dijo que había hecho su vida ahí y que no necesitaba su ayuda. Inu no Taisho no insistió, pero le dijo que lo pensara y que volvería a llamar.

La vida de Inuyasha continuó sin más, y pronto se olvidó del tema de la llamada. Ni siquiera se lo nombró a nadie, ni a Kagome, simplemente no le dio la más mínima importancia. Pasaron los meses, en concreto cinco meses que transcurrieron en total tranquilidad. Seguía su vida con Kagome, amándola cada día, con Miroku saliendo a tomar sake de vez en cuando, o simplemente sentándose a ver como Sango entrenaba a los chicos del dojo. Al sexto mes muchas cosas se juntaron.

Kouga, uno de los estudiantes que se había graduado junto a Inuyasha en la única escuela del pueblo regresó un par de semanas a visitar a su familia. Se había marchado a estudiar a Tokyo cuando terminó sus estudios superiores, y aunque no había ido a la Todai* parecía que las cosas no le iban mal. Estaba en el ecuador de su carrera, Ingeniería Agraria, puesto que tenía entendido quería ampliar la granja de su familia y llevarla a muchas más regiones de Japón. Era joven, talentoso, y ambicioso. Y por un momento, por un ínfimo instante, Inuyasha recordó la llamada de su padre meses atrás. Apenas una semana después, Sango les dio una enorme sorpresa. Estaba embarazada del que sería el primero de muchos hijos.

Entonces, la realidad abrumó a Inuyasha. Porque eso era lo que le esperaba a él. Toda su vida trabajando en el puerto o en el mar. Dentro de unos meses o un año tendrían hijos y con ellos su libertad se terminaría, viviría por ellos, por su bienestar, por su educación. Cuando ellos se hicieran mayores lo sucederían en el puerto y en los barcos, y él se retiraría en su pequeña casa, en su pequeña isla, siempre ahí encerrado, como su madre, a la que le partieron el corazón y nunca más pudo avanzar hacia delante. Él se quedaría ahí toda su vida, y esa realidad lo abrumó. Se dijo que eran tonterías suyas, que no tenía por qué ser así y que él era feliz con Kagome. La quería más que a nada y eso compensaba todo lo demás. Sin embargo, aunque Inuyasha intentó olvidarse del tema este no parecía querer abandonar su cabeza, y con el tiempo la idea crecía más, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y contaminando su mente. Se volvió más reservado con su familia e incluso con su mujer, por las noches le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre el tema, y así día tras día. Hasta que un día, la tormenta se desató.

Kagome estaba en su casa, preparando la comida antes de que llegara Inuyasha. Lo había notado algo extraño esos dos últimos meses, decaído, sabe que algo le preocupa y aunque al parecer Inuyasha no quiere contarle todavía que le pasa ella está decidida a ayudarlo. Entonces, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Baja el fuego y sale de la cocina hacia el salón, donde descuelga el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — durante unos segundos nadie contesta, y Kagome solo escucha una pesada respiración de fondo que le produce escalofríos.

— ¿Es la casa de Inuyasha Taisho? — la voz al otro lado de la línea le resulta fría y pesada como una losa, pero no puede evitar encontrarla familiar. Un terrible presentimiento se apodera de ella.

— No señor, pero si a quien busca es a Inuyasha Takahashi, ahora mismo está trabajando.

— Takahashi, ¿eh? Entiendo… y tú debes de ser la pequeña Kagome.

De pronto recuerda donde ha oído antes el nombre de los Taisho, la mayoría de veces en boca de la señora Kaede y Myoga, varias en boca de su madre y la Señora Izayoi, y en una ocasión, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Inuyasha, cuando ese hombre, Inu no Taisho, todavía iba a visitar a su hijo de vez en cuando. Ella lo había visto desde lejos, escondida tras un mueble y observándolo con mala cara. Recuerda que por aquella época siempre pensaba que ese hombre vendría un día y apartaría al niño de su lado. Sin embargo, el mismo Inuyasha le dijo en varias ocasiones que no quería tener nada que ver con su padre, y antes incluso de entrar a la escuela, cuando apenas tenía seis años, el niño le dijo a su madre que quería llevar el apellido Takahashi y no el de los Taisho.

— Si quiere dejarle un mensaje Señor Taisho puede dejármelo a mí, pero Inuyasha no regresará hasta la noche.

— Ya veo. Bien, dile que lo que le propuse hace meses sigue en pie, y que puede venirse a estudiar a Tokyo conmigo cuando quiera. Dile que espero su llamada — el sonido de la llamada cortada Kagome lo recordará siempre como el inicio del fin de esa vida feliz que pasaron juntos.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a casa esa noche le habló con total normalidad, y no le nombró nada de la llamada. Decidió darle un tiempo a su marido y pensar que si no le había contado nada era porque no había nada relevante que contar. Sin embargo, esos pequeños detalles que antes aludía a una mala etapa en los negocios o en el ánimo del hombre, de pronto se transformaban en su cabeza en sospechas y malos pensamientos. Con el tiempo Kagome empezó sospechar de todo lo que su marido hacía o le decía, a obsesionarse con lo que le escondía y lo que no, y el hecho de que Inuyasha se estuviera alejando cada vez más de ella no ayudaba. Ambos se encerraron en si mismos, las sospechas, los remordimientos, las dudas y la falta de comunicación fueron erosionando su relación y la pasada confianza que había entre los dos. Finalmente, el delgado hilo que sostenía su relación en medio de toda esa situación se rompió. Empezaron a discutir, se echaron mil y una cosas en cara, cosas importantes y otras no tanto, que quizás nunca les habían molestado pero que en ese momento eran un arma más que arrojarse el uno contra el otro. Al día siguiente, Inuyasha desapareció, y Kagome supo que se había ido con su padre. Intentó llamarle infinitas veces a Tokyo, pero nunca le dijo a nadie lo que sabía, a pesar de que se encontraba devastada por el dolor y la tristeza. Nadie sospechó nunca donde podía encontrarse el peliplateado, pues este jamás había mostrado el mínimo interés en su padre.

A día de hoy, todavía no es capaz de recordar con claridad los días posteriores a la desaparición de Inuyasha. El dolor llegó a ser tan fuerte, a producirle tanto dolor, que su cuerpo finalmente pareció desconectar y Kagome pasó a parecer un verdadero cuerpo sin vida. En vez de encerrarse en su casa, plagada de recuerdos ahora demasiado dolorosos, salía a la calle y hacía su vida normal. Iba a trabajar, comía, atendía la tienda, todo de manera automática. Su cuerpo se movía pero su mente estaba totalmente ausente casi todo el día. No quedaba con ninguna de sus viejas amigas, solo Sango y Miroku la visitaban siempre que podían, aunque apenas conseguían sacarle algo de conversación. Nunca sonreía. Desde que nació había estado pegada a Inuyasha, casi podía contar los días en que no lo había visto con los dedos de sus manos, y ahora simplemente no sabía como vivir en un mundo en el que Inuyasha no estaba con ella.

Con el paso de los meses y los años el dolor fue mitigando y ella empezó a vivir su vida como podía, intentando habituarse a esa nueva situación. Decidió nunca más volver a nombrar a Inuyasha o siquiera pensar en él, intentar averiguar donde estaba o como le iba. La gente a su alrededor parecían haberle leído la mente y nadie hablaba sobre el hombre en cuestión en presencia de Kagome. Tiempo atrás Sango había tirado todas las cosas que él había dejado atrás en la casa, y así, como si Kagome nunca hubiera estado casada y su esposo jamás hubiera existido, pudo retomar su vida.

Ese día, Kagome no pudo soportar más toda esa situación y fue a contarle a su amiga Sango lo que había pasado el día anterior con su —todavía— marido y la verdadera razón de su separación.

— A los cuatro años de que se marchó, oí hablar de él por primera vez a la gente del pueblo. Siempre había evitado las revistas y los programas de noticias y farándula en la televisión porque sabía que su familia era a menudo blanco de los periodistas. Ese día les oí comentar que al parecer, a pesar de no haber terminado su carrera todavía ya se ocupaba de algunos proyectos en la empresa de su padre y empezaba a forjarse una provechosa carrera y un futuro prometedor — continuó con tono sarcástico en la última frase. — Un año después me llegó la primera de muchas cartas a su nombre, en las que su abogado me enviaba los papeles del divorcio para que los firmara. Al principio no sabía lo que era y no la quise abrir, la tiré a la papelera directamente, pero finalmente caí… Creo que por un momento de debilidad pensé que quizás ahora que había logrado sus objetivos él volvería a mí. Y eso que me había prometido a mi misma no volver a sentir esperanzas de que volviera, soy una estúpida…

Sango no había abierto la boca durante toda la historia, aunque si la había visto poner alguna expresión de enfado, o como parecían materializarse sus instintos asesinos hacia Inuyasha en algunas partes de la historia.

— Ahora ha vuelto para que le firme los papeles del divorcio y no se marchará hasta que lo consiga, así que me negué hasta que aceptara pasar unos días con su madre primero. Pobre Señora Izayoi, tantos años sin saber de su propio hijo y este ni se pensaba visitarla — murmuró cabreada.

— ¿Seguro que es eso? — habló Sango casi por primera vez en toda la tarde.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No serás tú la que quiere que Inuyasha se quede un tiempo más en la isla?

Kagome la miró como si a su amiga le hubieran salido otras dos cabezas. De pronto, recordó que el mismo Inuyasha le había dicho lo mismo hacía unos días, recién llegado a la isla. ¿Estaban locos?

— Si por mí fuera no habría vuelto a ver a Inuyasha jamás — se defendió realmente ofendida. — ¿Crees que me gusta tenerlo aquí de vuelta después de todo lo que pasó?

— No digo eso, pero donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por su culpa… — Kagome miró conmovida a su amiga. — Y bien, ¿dónde está nuestro 'invitado'? — echó la mano al enorme bumerang con el que se entrenaba y que más de una vez había visto como se lo lanzaba al mujeriego de su marido. No, quizás matar al peliplateado sería un poco excesivo.

— Tranquilízate, no se si es seguro que lo veas…

— ¡Oye! Que tampoco me lo voy a cargar. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha también es mi amigo, aunque esta vez desee darle una soberana paliza.

— De todas formas, hemos decidido que por el tiempo que esté aquí lo mejor es que intentemos llevarnos bien. Hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho ha sido discutir y bueno, él ya me pidió perdón… — reparó en la mirada suspicaz de la castaña. — ¿Qué? No significa nada del otro mundo. Simplemente no me lanzaré a su yugular cada vez que lo vea.

— Sí, claro — comentó irónica. — Tú verás, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Kagome ignoró a su amiga. ¿Insinuaba que caería otra vez en sus redes? Inuyasha había sido muy importante para ella, eso es cierto, pero por esa misma razón no podían volver juntos. Se había sentido demasiado traicionada por una persona de la que jamás lo habría imaginado. Definitivamente, su vuelta no cambiaría nada. Seguro.

* * *

_¡Por fin se revela todo! Ya era hora, pero por fin sabemos la razón de su separación. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Chanchan chan...(?)_

_Hacerme feliz es muy fácil, solo tienes que mandar un reviewcito. Yo estaré de buen humor. Podré escribir más. La inspiración vendrá a mí. Terminaré el capi 5 en un plis, y actualizaré mucho antes. ¡Y todos contentos! Así que ya sabes, comenta con tu opinión sobre la historia ;)_

_¡Mata ne~!_


End file.
